


Siluetas

by AiriWetzer



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, ahora llevan uniforme y armaduras que no dejan al descubierto los órganos vitales, cuatro protagonistas, muchos cambios
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiriWetzer/pseuds/AiriWetzer
Summary: Erika estaba en la playa, como cada sábado todos los veranos. Ya casi había reunido el valor necesario para declararse a la persona a la que amaba, pero no contaba con las luciérnagas y el fulgor azul cristalino y el círculo de setas que la adentrarían en un mundo de siluetas.





	Siluetas

 

**Capítulo 1: Cualquier sitio salvo este**

 

Por fin había llegado el fin de semana para Erika. Hacía unos meses que había terminado la carrera de económicas en la universidad y, tras la presión de su padre, estaba ayudando en la empresa familiar. Debido a todo esto, había pasado toda la semana agotadísima y sólo tenía ganas de ir a la playa con Scott, su mejor amigo, como hacían cada sábado todos los veranos.

Sólo que ese verano era un poco diferente, puesto que al fin la insegura muchacha de ojos violáceos se había dado cuenta de que los sentimientos que tenía por Scott no eran únicamente de amistad. Él era quien había estado ahí cuando en la escuela primaria los demás niños huían de ella porque decían que era un monstruo por tener los ojos de un color tan extraño, había estado ahí cuando en el instituto se burlaban de ella, cuando su padre le provocaba ansiedad, cuando más perdida se sentía; y ella pensaba que todo lo que sentía era gratitud, pero entonces comenzó a soñar con su perfume y con su voz y con el calor de su piel cuando la abrazaba. Y eso no era sólo gratitud. Por fin habían llegado tras un viaje en coche de 45 minutos. A Erika le costó enormemente quitar los ojos de encima de su copiloto durante el trayecto, quien llevaba sus gafas de sol y el pelo revuelto. Era ya principios de septiembre y refrescaba un poco, por lo que no había demasiada gente en la playa. Rápidamente, se acomodaron sobre sus toallas en un rincón apartado. Desde ahí podían ver el bosque situado al lado de la playa, fácilmente accesible por un camino lleno de acacias.

—¿Qué quieres hacer por tu cumpleaños? Erika miró a su amigo con extrañeza.

—¿Qué? Si mi cumpleaños es en noviembre: aún quedan más de dos meses.

—Pero sabes que me gusta planear a lo grande —Scott simplemente se cruzó de hombros. Ambos amigos comenzaron a charlar animadamente sobre la fiesta que tendría lugar la semana siguiente en la casa del nuevo vecino de Erika, Arthur. Una amiga de ambos sentía un fuerte flechazo por él, y Scott estaba empeñado en juntarlos en la fiesta. —Y.. cambiando de tema... ¿cómo te está yendo en la empresa de tu padre?

—Sabía que querrías hablar de eso —la muchacha suspiró—. Supongo que no puedo posponerlo más —tomó una gran bocanada de aire tras una larga pausa antes de continuar—. Horrible, para qué mentir. Me gusta organizar la administración de la empresa, pero... No así. No quiero trabajar para él ni tener tan poca emoción en mi vida, ¿sabes?

—Sí, entiendo lo que dices. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no lo dejas, y más sabiendo que Elsa te ofreció ser su socia en su nuevo proyecto.

—Agh, no es tan fácil. Me dan miedo los cambios, pero tengo que pensarlo, definitivamente —la chica se recostó, mirando al cielo—. ¿Sabes? Ojalá pudiese irme. Desearía estar en cualquier sitio menos aquí. Sólo me atáis tú, Elsa y... bueno. Y mis abuelos solían hacerlo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, lo que permitió que la mente de Erika divagase sin rumbo entre distintos escenarios de la tragicomedia de fantasías y realidad que imaginaba constantemente, todo con el propósito de lidiar con el parásito que se apoderaba a veces de su cabeza, el cual no recibía otro nombre que ansiedad. La joven se llevó precipitadamente la mano al corazón: estaba sintiendo pinchazos cada vez más dolorosos, tanto que incluso le costaba respirar y veía luces y puntos negros. Mientras Scott se sobresaltó y comenzó a ser presa del pánico y del no saber qué hacer, Erika se introdujo en un sueño como nunca antes había tenido. No sabía dónde estaba, pero sin duda era una especie de habitación. Las paredes emitían demasiada luz, como si estuviesen compuestas por los focos de un anfiteatro, y no lograba distinguir nada con claridad. Sólo que... súbitamente, la sala se tornó de un color zafiro, y sintió pesado el aire.

—Es ella.

—Querían protegerla.

—Debe ser ejecutada.

—Larga vida a los...

La sala cambió de color otra vez. Azul claro. Y después, todo se tornó negro. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, como si sus párpados se hubiesen unido con el hilo del destino. Sentía sus pulmones llenos de agua, a pesar de que ni siquiera se había acercado al mar.

—¡Por fin despertaste! —Scott la abrazó como si nunca más fuera a verla— ¿Qué te pasó? Me preocupaste.

—No... No lo sé —aún seguía aturdida—. Creo que simplemente fue un bajón de azúcar. Iré a comprar un refresco —Scott quiso detenerla, pero si había algo que era característico de Erika, era su testarudez—. No me va a pasar nada, el kiosco está ahí mismo.

Dicho esto, la muchacha de ojos violáceos se puso encima del bikini su vestido rosa oscuro y se dirigió hacia el puesto, tras cuyo mostrador se encontraba una anciana de aspecto vivaz con una pañoleta que cubría su cabeza.

—Disculpe, ¿me da una soda?

—Hay que atender a las señales, niña —musitó la mujer mientras sacaba una lata de soda—. El peligro se acerca y el mal está más cerca de lo que pensamos, con una apariencia angelical...

—Eh... ¿perdón?

—Ya me creerás, niña —rodando los ojos, le tendió un medallón, seguramente una baratija de los puestos de la feria—. Toma esto.

—Gracias, supongo... —se lo guardó en el bolsillo y, visiblemente incómoda, sólo quería tomar su lata y escapar de allí—. Bueno, tengo que irme.

Extrañamente, no había ni rastro de Scott cuando Erika regresó. Desaparecer era impropio de él, así que empezó a preocuparse un poco, especialmente cuando comenzaron a escucharse ruidos provenientes de las acacias del bosque. Ruidos como golpes, susurros... chillidos. Pero, por más que resonaban los chillidos en sus oídos, nadie de la playa parecía inmutarse. Todo el mundo seguía tomando el sol placenteramente, construyendo castillos de arena, o jugando al voleibol. Decidió agarrar su bolso y salir en dirección al camino de acacias, orando silenciosamente por que su amigo estuviese bien y todos esos ruidos fuesen cosa de su imaginación.

El bosque estaba inundado de una sensación extraña, como si el aire no tuviese el suficiente oxígeno. No tardó en sentir las migrañas precipitarse en su cabeza, pero debía avanzar.

Y avanzó.

Llegó, avanzó, y vio. Y lo que vio fue a su mejor amigo, con los ojos de un color totalmente rojo, empujándola y haciéndole caer al suelo, justo en el interior de un extraño círculo formado por una especie de setas que nunca antes había visto. Y mientras perdía la consciencia, escuchó a Scott sollozar:

—Lo siento, Erika.


End file.
